


Before Us

by World_of_AUs



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs
Summary: Grace was reserved, never really one to come out of her shell unless she really needed. Bucky was an extrovert, grace being his easiest target to tease and poke at. One night Bucky takes it to far in his teasing and grace has had just about enough, it's just one night right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note! This is my first ever Fanfiction AU seeing as it is the first chapter I hope you all will give it and me a chance to hopefully reel you in for what I have in store, thank you all for reading! 
> 
> This works is also posted on Wattpad first then here if you want to give it a look at over there  
> Username: @Tina-types

I knocked quickly on the wooden door before me, pulling my grey cardigan closer to my body as I leaned back on my feet. The icy New York wind whipped around wildy, my hair being tossed to and fro. I tugged my purse strap a little tighter letting out a huff of air as I waited. I contemplated knocking once again, it wasn't that I was impatient by any means it's just waiting outside for 10 minutes wasn't my ideal thought when I agreed to this.

Just as I brought my hand to the door it was swung open quickly, a screaming James being held out to me with a rather distressed, wide-eyed Peggy pushing him into my arms. I grabbed James as quickly as I could after having him thrusted at me watching Peggy mouth an "I'm sorry" before running off up the stairs.

I crossed the threshold of their Brooklyn home efficiently shutting the door with my foot as I juggled my bag and the wailing baby boy in my arms. I placed my purse on the couch finally giving myself the chance to get a good grip on James. I lifted the blonde haired, blue eyed infant to get a better view of his tear stained face, wiping them away with the sleeves of my cardigan.

"Hey there sweet boy, it's okay, see you're okay auntie grace is here" I cooed while swaying the sniffling infant around the room.

I looked around the room wondering where the taller bulkier Rogers was. I walked down the hall adjacent to the living room lightly bouncing the now soothed child in my arms. I noticed the door to the office was open I smiled slightly, typical Steve Rogers, never quite leaving his work at work.

I made my way into the room my eyes meeting Steve's, he let out a bellowing laugh before standing to greet me

" Grace, thank you for coming on such short notice, I'm not sure tonight would have been possible if you would have said no" he spoke as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

James babbled away smushed between his father and I, "you know I'll never say no when this precious boy is involved, but seriously Steve you must leave work AT WORK" I teased squeezing James to me a little tighter, James let out a gurgle his tiny chubby hands reaching up to swat at my face.

Steve let out a laugh at his sons antics, " I'll have you know I was simply checking our dinner reservation, Peggy would have my neck if I was doing other wise."Steve replies ushering us from the office after turning off the lights and shutting the door.

We made our way back into the living room, James wiggling to be placed down on the carpeted floor. I placed some toys around him, a smile gracing my features as I heard him coo happily.

Steve turned to me to speak but was cut short when Peggy made her way down the stairs. I could see the moment the breath caught in his throat I leaned over nudging him " I'd close your mouth before you catch a fly." Steve turned giving me a glare leaning over to hit my arm lightly.

"Steve, be nice" Peggy warned a smile gracing her perfectly painted red lips as she waltzed towards me engulfing me in a hug. Peggy squeezed me to her, " thank you so much for coming out Grace, I know it was very late notice on our end but Steve couldn't seem to get a hold of Bucky."

I felt my self tense slightly at the name, " It's Barnes of course you wouldn't be able to get a hold of him, he's probably looking for his next conquest." I muttered.

Peggy gave me a pointed glare as she pulled away from me "be nice, that's Steve's best friend" she warned.

"Actually Bucky should be stopping by sometime later tonight to relieve you, couldn't pass up coming to see James he just has something to do first" Steve spoke rubbing the back of his neck at the glares he received from both Peggy and I.

Steve chuckled at our antics, "I honestly don't understand why you and Bucky can't seem to get along, Peggy and I think you all would make a good match."

"Oh look at them time you both really should get going, or you'll be late." I spoke quickly attempting to change the subject at hand and get the couple out the door and on there way to their anniversary dinner.

I ushered them too the door, listening to both Peggy and Steve throw out information for James bedtime " I'm honestly offended guys this isn't the first time I watch James, now please go before you're late."

I watched the couple drive away, my attention pulled from the window to James on the floor still happily playing in his toys.

I let out a breath a sense of something like dread washing over me at the thought of seeing James Buchanan Barnes. It wasn't that I hated him like everyone thought, it's just the man truly new how to drive me up the wall with the constant teasing, Bucky truly knew every trick to get to me, I could see why seeing as we all went back to our child years so he had had enough time and years to pick up on everything and anything that could get me going. When Bucky wasn't teasing and would show me the Bucky only few got to see I couldn't help but to fall for the charming ways, but it never lasted, as soon as I'd let a wall down he'd always give me a reason to put it back up. I shook my head to clear my thoughts of the man, focusing on the infant before me, after all he was who I was here for.

As the night continued on and the hours and minutes ticked by it seemed Bucky was truly going to be a no show. I rocked James in my arms his eyes drifting closed "guess uncle Buckyisn't going to show up tonight, hopefully his conquest was worth it." I murmured placing a kiss on the blonde tuft of hair.


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Here we are chapter two! My hopes for this series is to post daily so Monday - Friday and you probably won't be seeing an update over the weekend as I have two little babies who need my love and affection. If anyone is actually reading, feedback would be greatly appreciated! Many thanks hope you all enjoy and happy readings 💖

James had always been such an easy baby since birth he was hardly ever fussy, always easily entertained, and bedtime was always a breeze.

Putting him to bed after his bath was an easy task, the evening of games having caught up to him, hardly being able to keep his eyes open in the shower.I had rocked him in my arms watching as his eyes drooped ever so slowly till the sleep finally pulled him under. I laid James in his crib, my fingers running over his plump cheeks, a dimpled smile appearing from the action.

I smiled down at the sleeping baby before tiptoeing my way quietly to the door. I stepped out keeping my eye on the crib, leaving the door open just a crack.

My phone vibrated within the confines of my pocket, I stood momentarily in the hall pulling my phone out to check the message

Peggy:

" just left the restaurant be there soon! 😘

I smiled pocketing my phone, I made my way back into the living room to pick up James blankets and toys that had kept him entertained most of the evening. I was leaning down attempting to reach one of the toys that had been rolled under the couch when I heard the front door open voices filling the entrance of the house.

I stood up just as Peggy and Steve walked into the room, my brow raised slightly at the tight lipped smile that Peggy sent me and Steve rubbing the back of his neck looking rather guilty really had me questioning, when I went to ask what was wrong the "problem" waltzed right in behind them.

"Hey doll did you miss me?" Bucky spoke up a smirk gracing his features.

Although the irritation immediately crossed my features, my heart was steadily pounding in my chest. "Sorry Barnes but my mother always told me it was never nice to lie."

That got a laugh out of the trio, " you wound me doll, you wound me." He spoke his hand coming up to grip his chest.

I rolled my eyes, " I honestly think you'll get over it doll" I muttered sarcastically before turning my full attention to Peggy " James is already asleep in his crib, and given the time if you no longer need me I think I'll be getting out of your hair to give you and Steven some alone time."

Peggy reached out to pinch my arm at my last remark, a laugh escaped me as I jumped away.

"Anyway did you let Sam know if he could give me a lift after all he did let me know he'd be in the neighborhood tonight." I saw Steve's face fall "Steve please tell me you reminded Sam about me needing a ride"

Steve grimaced, "about that he said he had somewhere to be tonight, so since Bucky said he'd be stopping by I thought maybe he could take you home he is going in your direction."

"Steve you had one job, just one"

"Grace I really don't see what the problem is here." Steve tried to reason.

"Come on now grace you can't still be holding a grudge or rather avoiding that night." Bucky interjected sending me a glare.

My gaze flew to Bucky's, a glare that would surely have hadhim six feet under "shut it Barnes, fine, fine I'll catch a ride with him, BUT only because you have left me with no choice."

I gathered my things together slipping on my shoes, cardigan, and tossing my purse over my shoulder.

I walked over to Peggy pulling her in for a quick hug "so sorry about Steve's mess up but I promise Bucky will be on his best behavior." she whispered into my ear.

"Oh please he'll be anything but that." I muttered under my breath.

"Hurry up, I've got places to be people to see doll I don't have all night."

I threw Bucky an icy glare "you made that very much aware when you never came to see your nephew like you had promised Steve." I snipedback.

I saw Bucky throw his hands in the air, gesturing a hand towards me when Steve asked him to stop.

"Grace I'm not sure what happened between you and Bucky that has you so cross with one another but I mean come on you need to play nice to."

I groaned, " I am but he's just so insufferable, anyway I better get going don't want to keep Barnes waiting."

I gave peggy one last squeeze before turning to Steve and giving him one as well they thanked me once more before bidding Bucky a goodnight as well.

"I'm sure once I'm rid of her it'll get better." He teased nudging me with his elbow.

I smacked him away, sending him a glare as I turned on my heels walking away from him.

"Bucky be nice." Steve warned

Bucky gave Steve a wave before turning and heading towards his car. His eyes met Graces briefly sending her a soft smile as he unlocked his car doors, a smile grace hadn't seen since that night.


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note! Here we are part three! This chapter will be or feel like a filler to the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying it so far for those of you reading, hopefully within the next two to three chapters it will start to pick up.  
> Happy Wednesday and happy readings 💖

Climbing into Bucky's car I situated myself into the seat keeping my purse close to my chest after buckling myself in.

"So where to doll?" Bucky questioned teasingly.

I looked over at him rolling my eyes at his antics "you know very well where I live Barnes, or did you forget that night all together?" I glared.

"Sweetheart don't do that -" he started

I abruptly cut him off holding up my hand "please stop with the pet names, you're insufferable" I groaned.

Bucky let out a laugh, this man and that laugh would truly be the end of my existence.

A rumbling was heard throughout the sky tiny droplets of rain drizzling the windshield.

"Were we supposed to get a storm tonight?" I questioned my grip tightening slightly on my purse.

Bucky turned his head at my question a hint of a smirk gracing his features. When his eyes searched my face his features quickly softened.

"No Grace I'm sure it's just a slight drizzle, I'm sure of it."

What started as a small drizzle quickly became what I had feared the most the drizzle was now coming down heavier and faster, it seemed Bucky's wipers could barely keep up. Bucky swiftly pulled off to the side his voice lost beneath the thundering booms that rolled overhead.

"What was that?" I questioned after the sky had quieted down.

I could tell Bucky was contemplating whether to speak his thoughts " well what is it Bucky, spit it out." I urged. He ran his hands over his facebefore falling back to the steering wheel, his gaze meeting mine.

" I said I can hardly see the street much less anything in front of me and it doesn't seem like it's going to let up"

I sighed "crap so what are you suggesting, we sit here and wait this rain out?"

Bucky let out a groan his knee bouncing, "you're more than likely to hate the next words that come out of my mouth but please hear me out."

"Well" I questioned.

" we're still about 10 minutes away from your home and 4 minutes from mine, like I said I can't see shit and I don't want to risk it, I really think you should come to my place."

The thought of going home with Bucky had my heart racing in my chest, memories from that night wanted to make themselves known, but I shoved the thoughts aside glancing around me. He was right I knew if I pushed it, if I pushed him to take me home because I couldn't get my feelings in line I knew it could be much worse.

" I promise you it's not- "

"Okay, it's fine." I interrupted

Bucky gave me a wide smile, he turned on his emergency lights as he pulled back onto the street, the rest of the slow ride to Bucky's place was silent aside from the pelting rain, with occasional roll of thunder through the sky.

He pulled into his driveway shutting off the engine " I don't have any umbrellas so we're going to have to make a run for the front door that okay with you?"

"Well it seems you have left us with literally no other choice than to do so Barnes." I muttered.

"There's my girl, so I say we make a run for it on the count of three." He spoke unbuckling himself. I did the same making sure my bag was secure as I reached for the door handle.

"Alright 1, 2, 3!" We both flung open the doors slipping out as we quickly as we could slamming the car doors behind us. Bucky ran around to me taking a hold of my hand as he quite literally dragged me towards his home.

"Come on, hurry we're going to get drenched!" He yelled over the rain.

Had it not been for his hand gripping mine so tightly I probably wouldn't have moved at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I apologize for this chapter being so short I’ve honestly had this series in my drafts for quite sometime now like literally awhile haha! I definitely have some serious editing to do but the next couple should be much longer due to this one like I said it's a bit of a filler to what comes in the next chapters which I hope you'll stick around to enjoy. 💖


	4. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note! Here we are chapter four! I'm excited because the way I have the chapters planned out it should really start taking off from here. What are your guys thoughts so far? As I stated in chapter three there may not be an update on the weekends but if y'all are interested I can get something out in my downtime for you. Happy Friday Junior and Happy Reading! 💖

We ran up the driveway, Bucky's hand never leaving mine as he gripped it tightly, his hand remained in mine as he tried to fish his keys from his soaked jean pocket to unlock his front door.

The door was finally pushed open, Bucky pulling me in quickly behind him as he shut the door.

Bucky and I stood at the entrance of his home a puddle of water growing around us the longer we stood catching our breath.

We glanced at one another both of us chuckling at the state the other was in, our hair clinging to our faces, our clothes glued to our body. My eyes remained on Bucky's face as a quietness came over us the blue irises locking me in.

My eyes scanned over Bucky's face, falling down to his lips, his tongue peeked out to run over them.

A tension creeped into the room quickly dissipated by a crack of thunder accompanied with a flash of lightning that had my skin crawling.

I squeezed Bucky's hand receiving what I guessed was a comfort squeeze back which then brought me back to the situation. I slid my hand out of his shyly whispering a "sorry".

I heard Bucky sigh, " come on let's get you out of these wet clothes, this way."

Bucky led me through his home bringing me to the door of his room

"Sorry for the disarray, I had a guest over last night, didn't think I was going to bring anyone home tonight so you know" He spoke pushing open the door.

The sheets were crumpled on the bed, Bucky's clothes I'm assuming from the night before were scattered along the floor from his door to his bed. He walked further into the room stopping at the dresser and pulling open drawers to look through. I took this time to lean over to remove my purse, placing it gently on the bedside table.

"Here you go hopefully these will fit" I heard him say.

I looked over to him my eyes widening slightly at the realization that he had removed his shirt leaving him in only his black jeans.

"See something you like doll." He teased.

My eyes snapped up to his, I scoffed " thanks for the clothes I'm going to go change now if you don't mind." I replied as I grabbed the clothes from his hands brushing past him to head into his bathroom.

I closed and locked the door quietly behind me, placing the borrowed clothes on the counter top. I sighed rubbing my hands down my face, I could do this, I could get through a night with Bucky with no issues, absolutely none.

After giving myself a little pep talk I stripped myself of my wet clothes tossing it into the bathtub to grab later, slipping on the clothes Bucky had lent me I gave myself a once over in the bathroom mirror.

I grabbed the towel off the hook running it through my hair to dry up the wet tangled mess the best that I could. After placing it back on the hook i stepped out of the bathroom into Bucky's room not seeing a sign of him.

"James?" I called out.

" living room" he shouted out.

I left his room making my way over to the couch he was on, the T.V. playing on in front of him.

"I left my wet clothes in the tub for now if you don't mind"

Bucky looked over to me his eyes trailing my body, warmth creeped my cheeks at the action.

"Yeah that's fine I can put it in the dryer for you later tonight."

I nodded thanking him as I tucked my legs under me sitting down next to him.

"Hey if you're hungry there's some pizza in the fridge that you can warm up." He replied turning to look at me before looking back at the tv screen.

"No thank you, I had a sandwich at Steve's place." Bucky simply gave a nod at his head not bothering to say much more. I studied him for a moment realizing that that second there had probably been the longest moment where he wasn't teasing me, or I wasn't firing back.

I shifted on the couch feeling something uncomfortable under my thigh,

"what the hell" I muttered.

Lifting up slightly I pulled the culprit out from under me immediately tossing it in Bucky's direction.

"What the hell Bucky are you serious?!" I questioned in disgust.

Bucky jumped looking at the cloth that hit his chest relaxing when he realized what it was

"Oh so she wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't wearing anything underneath." He smirked.

I sent him a glare, "Jesus Bucky that's really something I didn't need to know!"

He let out a laugh turning his body towards me, he hung the underwear in the air by his finger swinging it between us

"oh what's the matter doll does this really bother you, does it bother you because it wasn't you?" He teased sending me a wink.

"Fuck off barnes." I hissed turning my head to the tv screen, my ears ringing from the anger.

"Jesus Grace, lighten up, learn how to have some fun doll." He muttered sarcastically as he stood making his way to his room.

I stood up following behind him absolutely seething " I assure you barnes I know how to have fun although I think our definitions of fun differ drastically."

Bucky stopped at his bed turning to face me, his body tense " oh really, well then when is the last time you actually had fun, the last time you actually lived a little, the last time you did something for YOU?" He questioned pointing at me.

I stayed quiet not exactly having an answer for him, when had the last time been?

"See that right there, that just proves my point." He smirked.

I groaned throwing my hands in the air "god there's never any winning with you is there, what do you want from me barnes?" I questioned frustrated.

"Sweetheart there's nothing you could give me, nothing I would want from you."

I glanced down at the statement the words ringing in my ears, tears threatening to cloud my eyes.

_Fuck that hurt._


	5. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note! Here’s chapter five, hope y’all enjoy! Happy Friday and happy readings also will be releasing the first part of a two parter AU with daddy Bucky 😍 so keep a lookout should be out in a couple of hours as I’m finishing it’s draft! ❤️

I reached for my bag pulling it roughly from the night stand " God you're such an ass." I muttered. I turned on my heel quickly making my way out of the room.

I heard Bucky's footsteps trailing me from behind, I made my way to the living room rounding the couch before plopping myself into the furthest corner. From my peripheral I could see Bucky taking hesitant steps towards me. I kept my head and eyes down as I reached for my bag looking for my phone. I had to find a way hone, this would never work, Bucky and I just weren't meant to be friends.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I'm going to find a ride home." I whispered under my breath not trusting my voice.

" Doll are yo- are you crying?" He genuinely sounded surprised.

I stood up from the couch bag in hand not bothering to answer as i side stepped him to make my way to the door.

Bucky was quick to react as I reached for the door, his hand reaching out to grab my arm stopping me from moving any further.

He turned me around crowding me into the door, his hands coming up around me bracing himself against it.

"Doll, look at me."

I shook my head determined to keep my eyes down, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him knowing he had gotten to me this much, that his words had affected me this bad.

Bucky shifted his head down, ocean eyes locking with my hazel ones, goosebumps erupted across my skin at the intensity of his stare. I had seen this look once before, having been in a similar situation before, except the door that was under me had been a bed. My mind wandered back to that night wondering what could have been had Steve not drunkenly barged into the room that night.

Bucky's eyes continued to stay locked on mine searching, was he thinking about that night, was I on his mind? His eyes wandered down my face stopping at my lips, trailing back up to my eyes.

I felt Bucky begin to lean in stopping momentarily in a silent question

"tell me to stop, he whispered his words ghosting my lips, tell me to stop and I'll let you go."

Did I want him to stop, did I want to keep wondering "what if"

"I don't want you to..."

It was all Bucky needed for him to close the space between us his lips touching mine, my eyes slipping shut at the feeling. It was a kiss cut short as Bucky pulled away slightly his forehead resting against mine, my eyes remained closed savoring the moment.

"Sweetheart" he whispered his hand reaching down to caress my cheek. I opened my eyes only get lost in his again.

No words were shared between us a sudden shift in atmosphere draping over us. Bucky gazed down at me in a way I could only ever have dreamed of, in a way that I had longed for since that night.

Realization washed over me as I realized I wanted him, just him. For once I was doing something for me, for once I was going to live selfishly and not care about the repercussions.

I trailed my hands slowly up the front of his body, my fingers weaving through the hair at the nape of his neck. I leaned up slightly closing the gap between us once more my lips covering his.

Bucky responded immediately his body colliding against mine, our lips moving feverishly. His hands had since left the wall creeping up the back of my thighs as he swooped down gripping them in his hands lifting me up off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist my hands my hands clutching to his back as he moved away from the front door. He walked us through the house to his room, his lips never leaving mine.

His knees knocked against the bed as he dropped me down onto it. Bucky tugged his shirt over his head throwing it off to the side flashing me a smile as he climbed up onto the bed.

He kneeled between my legs his hands trailing up the length of them as he reached the hem of my shirt pulling on it. I leaned up allowing him to pull my shirt up over my head watching as he tossed it behind him leaving me in only my bra and panties.

"You're so goddamn gorgeous Sweetheart." He murmured leaning over me as he kissed his way through the valley of my breasts, along my neck till his lips found mine once more.

Bucky slowly pulled away leaning on his hands above me, slow pants of air leaving his lips that ghosted over my own. A smile creeped its way onto his face, his hand reaching down to caress my cheek. In that moment I swore I saw love in Bucky Barnes eyes.

In that moment I decided then that I was throwing all caution to the wind, I was going to give myself to Bucky fully.

I slowly reached up grasping his face softly in my hands pulling his lips down to mine letting Bucky take me.

✨

My eyes fluttered open and I took a deep breath. I glanced around me taking the room in, my forehead pinching in confusion when I for a moment didn't realize whose room I was in. I turned my head slightly to the side seeing Bucky's face sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to mine. Bucky's arm was thrown over my waist. I turned my head to look at the ceiling my eyes slipping shut slowly as the memories from the night before flooded to the forefront of my mind.

The storm, the fighting, the kissing, the passion, the love..

I opened my eyes chancing another glance at Bucky's sleeping form. I slowly lifted the comforter that was placed over us both reaching down to gently move His hand from my waist, holding my breath as he twitched slightly in his sleep. Trying my hardest not to wake him I slipped out carefully from the bed, I stood there naked looking at him once more before creeping my way around the room picking up my underwear before making my way into the bathroom to change into my clothes. I changed as quickly as I could trying to keep my voice down at the groans that left my lips at the feel of my still damp clothes.

Once I was fully dressed I opened the door to the bathroom quietly, making my way through his room slowly to check if I had left anything behind. Luckily Bucky was still asleep snores coming softly from his mouth.

My heart clenched in my chest at the sight of him, I glanced over at him one last time before leaving the room for good. I looked around the room trying to find my purse finding it on the carpeted floor right next to a bra. Dread washed over me, I stood there frozen purse in hand realizing what I had done, who I had just done.

I held back the tears as I looked around the home once more grabbing the rest of my things and making my way to the door. I let myself out slowly glancing back to Bucky's room as I exited making sure that he hadn't woken.

Once the door was shut behind me I fled from his house, running up the block as quick as I could, I needed to get home, I needed to get away.

How could I have been so fucking stupid?

This wasn't who i was, I wasn't know for being the girl who did something like this. I wasn't know for being the party girl, the one who slept with guys just because, I wasn't know for the no feelings attached type of shit, that wasn't who I was!

But isn't that what I had just done?

I had let Bucky's words get into my head, not to mention I had let him in in a way no man had been for 3 years. Now look at me running away, running because I don't think I could have handled him making a joke of us, a joke of me.

Bucky didn't want me, why would he, he had said so himself! I didn't have anything that he wanted, there was nothing that I could give him. I was nothing more than one night, a night of built up tension, that's all this had been.

This was something I would have been okay with, something I could have probably laughed about, but this was before I realized that I was in love.

God I was so stupid!

I was in love with James Buchanan Barnes.

And this had been nothing more than a one night stand.

Tears were now falling freely as I reached my home. I took the steps two at a time grabbing my keys from my purse as I unlocked and pushed open the door to my home. I choked out a sob as I made my way over to my couch falling onto it my head pushing into the pillow.

Why had I been so stupid?


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note! Chapter six! Honestly I didn't think I would ever get this chapter done, this series had been sitting in my drafts for quite some time now and this chapter always got me feeling blocked. I got it out though and I hope y'all enjoy it   
> Happy Monday and Happy Readings! ❤️

I laid there for sometime the tears having now dried on my cheeks. I stared straight ahead dazed and in my head; my thoughts and feelings a jumbled mess. My phones ringer began to go off pulling me out of my head and to the current time. I squinted my face in confusion as I pulled my purse closer to me, how did this thing still have charge? I dug through my purse grabbing ahold of the vibrating device pulling it out to see was calling

"Natasha"s caller ID displayed across the screen. I swiped the screen bringing the phone up to my ear.

"Hello" I answered cringing at how nasally and congested my voice had sounded.

"Hey Gra- what's wrong are you okay? she questioned concerned.

I shut my eyes holding my breath, damn Natasha always picking up on things.

"No, it's nothing, I'm fine, I think it's maybe my seasonal allergies flaring up."

"Right, yeah okay, well when you decide you want to stop lying and tell me the truth that would be great." She retorted.

I groaned, "Tasha I swear it's just allergies, I promise I'm okay" I lied.

"Alright fine, I'll only pretend to believe you this once, she sassed anyways reason I'm calling is because although it is your day off from the office today I was wondering if you were going to see the guys off since they won't be in the office for two weeks for that meeting they have out in Washington."

That's right the men would be out of office for a couple of weeks while they tried to close off a deal in Washington for Stark's company. The office would be awfully quiet without Steve, Sam, and Bucky.

I pondered it for a bit what they might think if I didn't go in to at least wish them well on closing the deal. I mean I hadn't promised anyone anything about seeing them off seeing as they knew I had asked for the day off this week as well so surely they wouldn't hold this over my head either but seeing as everyone in the office was practically family they might do just that. I honestly just wasn't up for seeing Bucky, especially after last nights events along with the fact that I had bolted without so much as a word to him early this morning. Imagine that showing up to the office to bid the one person you couldn't face this morning goodbye I would for sure look like an idiot!

I sighed mulling it over, "I'm going to pass Nat, while it is my day off, I really don't feel well and while I think it's allergies I wouldn't want to risk exposing germs to the boys before they depart, wouldn't want them getting sick and not being able to close the deal." I spoke as I added in a sniffle for effect.

Natasha cursed my name under her breath, "well it's obvious your mind has been made up."

I sighed she was using that voice, "Nat please don't be mad, I couldn't survive in the office if you were mad at me, can you please just let the boys know that I love them and to kick ass on closing this deal?"

Natasha laughed over the line, "Of course Grace and I promise I'm not mad, but if you ever want to come out with the truth on what's bothering you, you can always tell me, anyway I'm here at the office already I love you and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

I laughed, "love you too Nat, I'll see you tomorrow"

I tossed my phone to the side, rubbing my hands over my face, I needed to stop. I couldn't keep feeling sorry for myself, last night had happened and there was no turning back. Wallowing and feeling sorry for myself was absolutely not an option, I needed suck it up and put my big girl pants on. While I knew the events that had conspired last night meant more to me than they did for Bucky, there was no lying to myself into thinking I regretted when in fact I didn't, I didn't regret what happened between me and Bucky last night. My feelings for Bucky had always been there, last night just brought them up in a whole new light.

Last night I had been the girl Bucky Barnes was lusting for, the one he had kissed, the one he had taken to bed. There were many girls lusting after him, wanting him to take them home, yet I was the one warming his bed, I was the one he was with, he had chosen me if only for the night.

I grabbed my phone from next to me standing up from the couch deciding I needed to freshen up. I walked through my home to my bathroom, I didn't bother shutting the door completely closed as I shed the damp articles of clothing layering my skin. I leaned over the tub turning the knobs to let the water run, I stepped in the lukewarm water washing over my body, I let out sigh my body going lax at the warmth, the water washing away my stress, worries and the feel of Bucky Barnes. The kisses, the touches, the breath that fanned across my skin, all of it was being washed away flowing down the drain.

Once I had finished showering and brushing my teeth I stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around my body. I walked to the bathroom mirror swiping my hands across it to better see my reflection. I glance at myself in the mirror squinting my eyes when I noticed something along my collar bone, I gasped as I realized it was a love bite. Thank god it was there and not littered somewhere along my neck at least this one I would be able to cover up.

I knew there would be reminders of last night, the ache between my legs a constant one. I opened the door to the bathroom making my way to my closet to pick out an outfit. I ended settling on jeans and a plain black v-neck, deciding it would be a lounging day I squatted down to see my shoe rack better looking for my slippers. I stopped when I noticed something round and silver laying at the bottom of the rack. I lifted the stand smiling when I pulled out the silver band. I thought I had gotten rid of this thing. I remembered the memories this band held, the meaning it had held that night. I smiled to myself slipping the band onto my hand.

It had been a great night that night, we had just closed a deal for stark and the team had decided to go for drinks. I personally wasn't much of a drinker but Peggy had guilt tripped me into coming along telling me how much she missed me and that we hadn't hung out in so long with how swamped the office had been before that closing. Truly the only reason she wanted to go was because at the time she had eyes for Steve and she had hoped he would notice her what with his mind no longer on this deal she believed it would finally happen, granted this was before the two stopped tip toeing around one another and finally admitted their feelings for one another. Although that night hadn't exactly gone the way Peggy had wished it had, it hadn't exactly been a walk in the park that night for me either.

_"You want me to what?" I questioned Sam my brows raised._

_"I need you to put on this band and pretend to be Bucky's wife, he's not feeling the girl at the bar anymore and she's not getting the hints."_

_"Sam I'm sure Bucky can take care of himself besides I don't think he'd want me going in to ruin his game" I responded rolling my eyes._

_"Look Grace I wouldn't be over here bothering you and Peggy if he hadn't asked me to okay, so can you please." He pleaded._

_"Peggs you think you can stand on your own two feet for a short walk to pretend to be Bucky's wife." I questioned turning my head to her._

_Just as she went to respond Sam cut in "we both know peggy would much rather be Steve's wife and she can't because he asked for you."_

_I turned my head slowly to look at Sam ignoring Peggy's giggles "excuse me what now?"_

_Sam raised his hands frustrated "he asked for YOU he told her YOU were his WIFE!"_

_"But why would h-"_

_"Oh my god Grace would you just stop and go get your husband and Steve away from the bar I'm hungry and would like to go home now!" He yelled._

_"Jesus Samuel don't get your panties in a twist give me the damn ring." I muttered snatching the silver band from his fingers as I stood._

_I marched over to the bar making a beeline for Bucky and Steve and the brunette wrapped around my "husbands" arms the trio hadn't seem to notice me yet which was a good thing._

_"Steven your wife Peggy has been looking all over for you." I spoke up grabbing their attention, steve turned to me in relief moving away from the bar as he leaned forward pulling me into a tight hug._

_"thank you so much your a life savior, now get your man please." He whispered in my ear._

_"Shut it Rogers now go to your woman." I teased pushing him away from me and sending him off towards Sam and Peggy._

_"Well well Well so this is where my husband ran off to and may I ask why your hanging off of my man?" I questioned the leggy brunette as I walked closer to them._

_Removing her arms from Bucky she attempted to stand tall failing as she swayed on her feet "who are you?" She questioned pointing a manicured finger at me._

_"Well you're slow to catch up, I'm his wife if you hadn't heard." I muttered._

_The brunette turned towards Bucky sending him a glare "you're such a pig" she yelled scolding Bucky. Well that wasn't expected._

_The brunette quickly gathered her things coming closer to me " I'm so sorry, I honestly thought he was joking when he said he was married because he had been flirting with me all night, you can do so much better you're a strong independent woman and you don't need no man specifically that man." She hiccuped squeezing my arm as she moved away from the bar._

_I couldn't hold in the snort of laughter at the change of events Bucky sat on the stool momentarily wide mouthed before breaking out into laughter himself._

_"Barnes you really know how to choose them." I laughed._

_"You're right I mean I chose you didn't I." He teased standing up from the stool._

_I sent him a glare removing the band from my fingers holding it out in the palm of my hand to give to him. Bucky looked down at it momentarily before he clasped my hand in his closing the ring in my fist._

_"Keep it doll, keep it as a reminder that your not_ _the goody two shoes you claim to be, after all you're married to me." He winked._

_My mouth opened wanting to give Bucky a piece of my mind, but Bucky was already walking away towards the team._

_"Come on doll, you know how Sam gets when he's hungry." He called back over his shoulder._

I caught myself smiling down at the ring that now sat on my finger and the memory that it held. One of the many meaningful memories Bucky had given me the happier ones.


	7. Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note! Here's chapter seven y’all! I might not have an update tomorrow as I am trying to finish my the second part of my two parter “Everything you didn’t say” if I’m able to get the second part out quicker than I’m thinking you’ll have a chapter eight for before us tomorrow but not as early as I’ve been posting these other chapters. Also i do plan sometime in the future to maybe make a tumblr, to post my works there, but we shall see!
> 
> Happy readings my sweets! 💖

Two long weeks; two long weeks since the night I had with Bucky. Two very long weeks of not hearing him or seeing him. Well actually we hadn't heard from any of the three men in these past weeks, a closing such as the one the boys were sent off to to represent stark would definitely be a grueling one. While my mind was still on that night, between work and the girls keeping me busy with our latest project stark had proposed to us there was rarely any time in my day to think back to it which I was grateful for.

Today though, today was my day off, well actually everyone's day off. Tony literally sent us all home stating quite loudly to the office that he could no longer sit around and wait to hear updates that he would go do the "damn closing himself."

I had been one of the last ones (or so I had assumed) to call it a day having bid farewell to Natasha and Wanda as they bid me goodbye promising to catch up for lunch soon. I powered down the office computer standing from my chair as I stretched myself out. I gathered my belongings making my way out of the room turning back to shit off the light and close the door behind me.

"Grace you're still here?"

I jumped in my skin my hand coming up to rest on my chest. I turned to see peggy walking down the hall towards me.

"Jesus peggs I thought I was the only one here!"

Peggy let out a laugh, "I'm so sorry I scared you, hey so now that we technically have a free day we should grab some lunch together, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

I laughed "Peggy we're working on the same project stark assigned us, I see you everyday."

She rolled her eyes at me sending me a playful glare, "you know what I mean grace, come on let's go to the dinner down the street from here."

I swirled my straw in my drink dipping a fry into the ketchup on my plate before plopping into my mouth.

"Hey so this is probably going to be really random but is there any reason why Bucky has been asking for your number." Peggy questioned around the bite of her burger.

My head shot up eyes wide, "excuse me what?"

Peggy laughed at my expression, "yeah a few hours after they had left that day from the office, he asked me for your number i didn't give it to him because it's not my place but I just found it weird even Steve and Sam were asking permission to give it to him."

I choked on a fry, "you don't think they gave it to him do you?"

Peggy placed her burger down raising a brow at me "Grace did something happen between you and Bucky that night you're acting a bit strange."

I scoffed, " I'm fine peggy, just leave it alone, and please don't give him my number."

"No I will not leave it alone, something happened didn't it, is that why you don't want him having your number?"

"Pegs stop please." I groaned.

"And I said no, now spill." She poked

"Did you guys fight, did he tell you something, did he do something, did you do something, did he-"

"We slept together!" I screeched.

My hand flew up to my mouth, my wide eyes matching Peggy's very perplexed face.

"Oh my god! I knew something had happened between you too, I just didn't think it was that, oh my god grace details." Peggy squealed.

I glared at peggy throwing a fry at her, " what do you mean you knew something happened between us, and no I'm not giving you any details!" I hissed.

Peggy threw her head back in laughter "sweetheart with the way Bucky had waltzed into the office that morning all smiles after he had dropped you off at home I mean come o-"

"He didn't drop me off that morning." I spoke voice lowered.

Peggy's mouth closed shut her brow furrowing in confusion "what do you mean he didn't drop you off, you slept at his house, you SLEPT with him!"

I sighed pushing my food around on my plate, "I left before he woke up Peggy, I couldn't deal with the possible outcome of that morning, I just, I couldn't."

Peggy reached out her hand covering mine with hers in a comforting manner, "Grace I love you, your my best friend of all time, and not mention the greatest aunt to James, but god are you slow to catch up on things."

I glared at her snatching my hand away, "excuse me?!"

Peggy threw up her hand a look of disbelief washing over her features, " you can't be serious grace you really don't see it?"

"See what?!" I exclaimed.

"He's in love with you, he's been in love with you for quite sometime now, you seriously don't see it?!"

My heart jumped to my throat, no, no that couldn't be right, "please stop Peggy he doesn't, if he did why would he still be sleeping around with girls, why would they be warming up his bed every night, I'm telling you it's not true, I'm just one of those girls to him now, if he actually loved me he wouldn't shove that in my face all the time, he wouldn't be such a dick about things."

"Bucky doesn't know how to approach you grace, he doesn't know any other way to get a reaction out of you other than through teasing you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Really peggy I've seen how he flirts with them, how he charms them, he sure as hell doesn't do that shit with me, so I don't know what it is you think you're seeing but it isn't love."

Peggy groaned glaring at me exasperated "Grace you need to talk to him you can't keep running away from your feelings, you need to put on your big girl pants and stop running."

"I'm not running from anything." I muttered.

"So you have feelings for him then?" She questioned smirking at me.

"What no, I don't, I didn't say that!"

Peggy's smirked widened, "you have a horrible way of lying."

I pushed my plate of food away from me my seat scraping against the floor as I stood.

"Grace where are you goi-" Peggy began her smirk falling from her face.

"To the restroom and don't you dare give Barnes my number, if he wants my number he can get it himself." I muttered over my shoulder

"Oh Grace." Peggy sighed with a shake of her head."


End file.
